woybff_and_the_glaxayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Woybff/Woybff's Answering Machine 5.0
Woybff's Anwsering Machine 5.0 Woybff:Hello this is Woybff. I free to me myself for a week so ask me whatever you like. Maybe I'll get back to you. Message 6 Vincent:Hey Woybff it's your stepfather/uncle. Well your mother dead. I can't explain everything now. Message 5 Matt:Hey Woybff congratulations on five months of being a Homestar Runner fan. I know it feels like a lot right now to love these characters, but I feel you are gonna blossom even more into a fan than you could even believe. This is gonna be your new Wander Over Yonder. It probably already is. I know nothing could replace that show. Did you know I worked on two episodes? You probably did. Message 4 Strong Bad:Hello this is Autism Speaks. We have just called to tell you that you are a crap face, and we found the cure for your horrible disease. It's-*laughs* I can't do it. *hangs up* Message 3 Reynold:Is it on? Oh hi Woybff. It's Reynold from The Cheat Commandos. The one that never goes on missions and wears glasses. I know this series has shippings like Wanbff and Woystar, but maybe Woynold could fit in that mix too. So maybe we could get some coffee, or if you don't like coffee we could go out to a nice diner. Well I must tell you Woyie, I have strabismus. I know you probably don't know what that is. You can read all about it on Wikipedia. Let me know how you feel. Don't tell Homestar or Wander about this. I'm scared they're gonna kill me. Message 2 Autism Speaks:Hello this is the''' actual''' Autism Speaks. We have heard reports of a prank caller calling people with autism like you that we have the cure. No we do not have a cure for your horrible disease. Please keep on praying that scientist will cure your horrible disease. Have a nice Easter. Message 1 Wander:I know why you won't come back to me. And I know it's not my fault or it has nothing to with Homestar. I know why you suffer. It's all- Sylvia:Wander I don't want the series canceled again. Wander:Okay. Bonus Woybff:*types* Dear Reynold, Yes, I would love to go to a nice restaurant with you. I need to tell you something as well. I am autistic, that also means I have autism. Don't be shamed to love me because I can help you. I am willing to put my trust in you. Woynold can be thing. I have accepted you, but now you will accept me. You are my favorite out of all The Cheat Commandos. I can't wait for your reply. Love, Woybff L. Stars *pushes sent* Reynold:*walks into the room* What did you say Gunhaver? *looks at the computer* I have one new message. *clicks on it* *reads it* *replies* Dear Woybff, I am so excited you are on board with this. About in a future episode of Woybff and the Galaxy we go out and about. I will accept you too in this awful socitey. No one is ever my favorite. Thank you. *stops typing and thinks of a reply* (Should I put love? I should.) Love, Reynold Category:Blog posts